Perfection Tournament
The Perfection Tournament is a tournament created by the race known as the Ferox. Officials from each race are in heated argument as to whether or not this Tournament should be legal. Until then it's fair game. Origin The Perfection Tournament began as an idea to study how creatures would react in combat with one another, and soon developed into the massive arenas they are today. The sponsor of the first tournament; the Ferox have not only built the tournament from the ground up, but have supplied the Grand Prize as well. The Tournament Each individual tournament has it's own rules. Within these rules the challenges change. Teams Each tournament is built upon team gameplay. Teams are groups of precisely five members. The teams have no racial restriction, but same race teams bring greater prestige to their population throughout the stars. After the first tournament, Prestige will be a determining factor for the following Tournament; be it that the tournaments are not shut down by the United Factions. Game Types Game Types vary in each Tournament. As such no tournament will contain all gametypes within its boundaries as a Perfection Tournament. Gametypes are pre-decided prior to the opening of the Tournaments. *Team Slayer *Capture the Flag *Domination *Team VIP *Assault *Territories Locations Every tournament is begun at the planet of Gondola. However, the high frequency teleporters on the planet send the combatants across the galaxy at various spots. This provides non-stop entertainment provided by the Ferox. Cloning The Ferox have developed a powerful cloning machine specifically for the Tournaments. Use outside the tournaments is strictly illegal. Prior to entry, the combatants provide DNA samples which allow the cloning devices to place them back onto the field as soon as the combatant is killed. The cloned combatant is spawned at a starting location which is team specific. Clones are pre-made, and are kept in cryo-tubes until they are awakened. Whenever a clone is used up, another clone is created. This ensures the team based system does not fail. Grand Prize Their is only one prize available for each Tournament. This is because the idea of the entire thing, is also part of the logo: Second Place Is DEAD LAST. The Grand Prizes are different for each tournament, but are perhaps the only single reason for entering the tournament in the first place. Entrance Entrance to the tournament is only acquired after the team is paid for in full. The price is so great, that most faction leaders won't even think of paying for a teams entry. Because of this, most teams are paid for by large corporations. In return for their sponsorship, they usually expect half if not more than the Grand Prize will provide. However, since there is only a single prize, the chances of winning are split among the amount of teams. Part of the entry Money goes to the creation of the clones for the Tournament. Once the team has payed in full, the cost of the clone creation is payed for. Even if a combatant is killed two or three times more than the entry payment cost, the Ferox will pay the rest in order to continue gameplay.